hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2007 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The 2007 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''is an active season, though less destructive and less intense than 2005. The season featured mostly weak hurricanes, and a few strong hurricanes which some are destructive. The strongest storm if the season is Dorian, which reached 190 mph winds, also striking Texas and Caribbean. Gabrielle is also strong and powerful, reaching 190 mph winds like Dorian. Gabrielle is the deadliest Central American storm since Paula, with death toll of 6,150. Hugo is the costliest storm since Zeta, striking New England and causes $84 billion (2007 USD), and 76 deaths. Alpha is a strong Texas storm, causing $55 billion (2007 USD). Zeta is another storm that ravaged Caribbean. Despite high activity, it has lack of strong majors and lower ACE compared to 2005. Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1995 till:30/12/1995 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1995 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/05/1995 till:13/05/1995 color:TS text:"Alicia (TS)" from:01/06/1995 till:06/06/1995 color:C2 text:"Blake (C2)" from:28/07/1995 till:02/08/1995 color:C1 text:"Chelsea (C1)" from:12/08/1995 till:25/08/1995 color:C5 text:"Dorian (C5)" from:14/08/1995 till:18/08/1995 color:C1 text:"Evelyn (C1)" from:21/08/1995 till:22/08/1995 color:TS text:"Felix (TS)" from:28/08/1995 till:07/09/1995 color:C5 text:"Gabrielle (C5)" from:03/09/1995 till:10/09/1995 color:C4 text:"Hugo (C4)" from:10/09/1995 till:20/09/1995 color:C4 text:"Ingrid (C4)" from:12/09/1995 till:14/09/1995 color:C2 text:"Jeff (C2)" from:14/09/1995 till:18/09/1995 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:18/09/1995 till:24/09/1995 color:C2 text:"Luis (C2)" from:22/09/1995 till:25/09/1995 color:C1 text:"Michelle (C1)" from:24/09/1995 till:09/10/1995 color:C5 text:"Nestor (C5)" from:24/09/1995 till:29/09/1995 color:C2 text:"Opal (C2)" barset:break from:25/09/1995 till:27/09/1995 color:TS text:"Pablo (TS)" from:26/09/1995 till:03/10/1995 color:C1 text:"Rebekah (C1)" from:27/09/1995 till:29/09/1995 color:TS text:"Steve (TS)" from:28/09/1995 till:05/10/1995 color:C1 text:"Tanya (C1)" from:03/10/1995 till:11/10/1995 color:C1 text:"Van (C1)" from:04/10/1995 till:07/10/1995 color:TS text:"Winona (TS)" from:05/10/1995 till:12/10/1995 color:C4 text:"Alpha (C4)" from:07/10/1995 till:11/10/1995 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:07/10/1995 till:12/10/1995 color:C1 text:"Gamma (C1)" from:11/10/1995 till:15/10/1995 color:C1 text:"Delta (C1)" from:14/10/1995 till:19/10/1995 color:C1 text:"Epsilon (C1)" from:25/10/1995 till:05/11/1995 color:C4 text:"Zeta (C4)" from:03/11/1995 till:04/11/1995 color:TS text:"Eta (TS)" from:08/11/1995 till:12/11/1995 color:C1 text:"Theta (C1)" from:10/12/1995 till:17/12/1995 color:C2 text:"Iota (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1995 till:01/06/1995 text:May from:01/06/1995 till:01/07/1995 text:June from:01/07/1995 till:01/08/1995 text:July from:01/08/1995 till:01/09/1995 text:August from:01/09/1995 till:01/10/1995 text:September from:01/10/1995 till:01/11/1995 text:October from:01/11/1995 till:30/11/1995 text:November from:01/12/1995 till:30/12/1995 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alicia Hurricane Blake Hurricane Chelsea Hurricane Dorian Hurricane Evelyn Tropical Storm Felix Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Hugo Hurricane Ingrid Hurricane Jeff Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Luis Hurricane Michelle Hurricane Nestor Hurricane Opal Tropical Storm Pablo Hurricane Rebekah Tropical Storm Steve Hurricane Tanya Hurricane Van Tropical Storm Winona Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 2007 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 2013 season. This is the same list used in 2001 except for Blake, Evelyn, Ingrid, Jeff, Nestor and Rebekah which replaces Barry, Erin, Iris, Jerry, Noel and Roxanne. The names Blake, Evelyn, Ingrid, Jeff, Nestor and Rebekah were used for the first time. Greek Names Retirement In the spring of 2008, the World Meteorological Organization retired five names: '''Dorian, Gabrielle, Hugo, Alpha '''and Zeta '''due to loss of life and damage caused by these storms. This will be replaced by ''Devin, Geraldine ''and ''Humberto ''for 2013 Season. In 1996, the World Meteorological Organization determined that a Greek name can be retired in a particular season, but will be reused if needed in the future. Category:Farm River's Creations Category:2007 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Destructive seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Storms Category:What-might-have-been seasons